


Mountain Voyeur

by WonMyNihilist



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humiliation, Mountain Hike, Other, Skinny Dipping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Someone gets screwed over and someone else films it.





	

Jennie, Rosie and Lisa were going to go hike like they have always done each Summer together. It was their own tradition for the past few years they've been best friends. They didn't bring much since they don't always plan to go to the very top of the mountain, and it doesn’t usually take that long to reach it anyway. It all depended on their moods once they got up there.

Lisa and Jennie were sat idly on the living room couch to get as much rest they could for the hike up. "So who's taking the supply bag?" Rosie came asking with a smirk. The bag was stuffed with a homemade bento box for them to share as well as three bottles of water, nothing out of the ordinary there.

"Not me!" Both Jennie and Lisa exclaimed together as they propped up from their seats. The second they realized, though, they looked at each other with grins on their faces, then back at Rosie.

"That means you." Jennie went over to swing an arm over Rosie's shoulder quite merrily. "It's not that heavy after all." She tried being more convincing by putting it on the younger's head teasingly whilst Lisa was simply laughing, because as long as it wasn’t her, it was all okay.

Soon enough, they were all ready to go. They made sure to wear their most durable shoes because of a previous incident where Jennie’s soles gave out halfway up the mountain.

Rosie ended up taking care of driving them as well since she lost in a game of paper, scissor, rock to Jennie. Lisa was the youngest of the trio, plus she never liked the idea of driving because of the responsibilities that came with it.

They parked the car at the very bottom of the mountain. It was turned into a special forest area with forest rangers and all recently, so they didn’t get to park as close as they could have like last year.

“We started a little late, but we know this place so well already.” Jennie explained.

“Yeah, no way we’ll get lost.” Rosie agreed with a scoff.

There were fewer trees than they remembered, which quickly saddened them, but there was really not much they could do. No wonder they assigned forest rangers here.

Lisa ended up telling stories on the way up to entertain them. Rosie laughed the hardest, while Jennie was getting embarrassed as most of those stories were speaking of her silly episodes.

Since their main mission wasn’t to hike up to the very top, they stopped by a lake that was normally for fishing. However, they preferred swimming in it.

It was somewhat late in the afternoon, so it wasn’t blazing hot, nor were there other people around. Thus, they decided to go skinny dipping. It was only them after all.

Rosie put the bag down by a tree and, being the bravest of the bunch, started to lead their stripping parade. It became easier for the other two to follow right after. Lisa was the shyest, perhaps because she was youngest, but prevailed in the end.

They played in the water so easily. They raced each other to the deep end whilst scaring each other by pulling on their feet from below on the way. They ended up having conversations and joking around even more as time went by.

By the time they decided to get going, Lisa and Rosie had already gotten a head start at swimming back to shore and leaving Jennie behind. Once Jennie finally got out of the water and wiped her face of it, she went to the exact place she left her clothes at. She panicked as all her articles of clothing were missing and looked over at her friends, seeing them both fully clothed.

“Oh, Jennie! Where are your clothes?” Lisa asked out of shock while buckling her shorts.

“I swear, i left them right here..” The elder answered, both flustered and embarrassed.

“I didn’t see anyone else on the hike up. Maybe someone took them while we were far away from shore?” Rosie gave her input on it, equally as shocked as Lisa.

“Yeah, didn’t we see that forest ranger where we parked the car? Maybe it’s them?” Lisa questioned thoughtfully.

After a few moments of covering herself up with her arms, Jennie gradually became more concerned with being cold than anything. Rosie and Lisa ended up suggesting that they head back down since they came using a car. They didn’t even offer Jennie anything to cover herself with, which annoyed her quite a bit.

They soon headed back down, Lisa on the left and Rosie on the right. They held in their laughter this time, but they both knew that they would explode sometime soon. Just as they saw their car in the distance, Rosie and Lisa let go of Jennie to walk normally towards the car, but then they all heard ruffling of dead leaves. This quickly caused panic to shoot through Jennie, so she quickly hid behind a nearby tree.

They all waited a few minutes, and since Jennie was too focused on covering herself, she didn’t even realize that the other two were already settled in the car. “Come on, it’s all clear!” Shouted Lisa from the passenger's’ seat.

And a few short moments later, Jisoo came out laughing with a camcorder in her hand. Jennie was fuming, but since the camera still seemed to be rolling, she just made a run for the other side of the car since it could help cover her.

“How could you do this to me?!” Jennie exclaimed, still trying her best to cover her private parts.

At first, the doors were locked and the others were simply watching in amusement and pure laughter. Jisoo ended up turning the camera off and getting into the car from her side.

Jennie was left shocked as the car started slowly moving without her. “Yahh!! Guys, stop it, please!!” She begged them. It got louder since she realized that that forest ranger might be nearby. And by her forth begging attempt, they finally let her in.

They kept on laughing for a good few moments as they drove off. Jennie was still butt naked and asked for her clothes, but Jisoo said they’re in the trunk with a cheeky grin. Jennie told them to pull over so she could go get it, but then she noticed more people around. “Guys, can’t one of you get them for me?” She asked timidly.

“You get it yourself, Jen.” Rosie responded with a chuckle, but they ended up driving off instead.

After some more minutes passed by and they were in clearer territory, Jennie asked them once again for her clothes.

Rosie turned to the back seat with a smirk. “We’ll give them to you if you let us take a picture of you holding your underwear.” She paused to look at Lisa and Jisoo. “Outside.”

It was gradually getting darker as the day went on and she was getting cold, so she simply agreed to it. They purposely took longer to take the simple shot. Jennie could see it in their faces so easily. But instead of one picture though, they took three. A still and two candid, as if they didn’t have enough footage already.

**Author's Note:**

> based on an anon's submission on enfcaptions
> 
> dont judge me too hard
> 
> i like a lot of gg but bp was the first that came to mind
> 
> might post another short tomorrow
> 
> hopefully


End file.
